


The Final Veil

by OhMyLuckyStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Might be seen as AU, Short One Shot, archeology, but not necessarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLuckyStars/pseuds/OhMyLuckyStars
Summary: A long lost wonder may have been found.





	The Final Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. So, this is my first ever fic here ^_^''' hehehehe  
> It was written as an assignment for a class, but, since I did it with Hermione and Fred in mind, I thought I might give it a try and post it...  
> I'm really, really sorry it is so short and that it might be kinda confusing because of it ><  
> I'm also sorry if there are any mistakes ^_^'''

           

 

 

           The tall redheaded man slowly turned to look at the brunette woman at his side, his face full of wonder, incredulity and surprise, his brown-green eyes shining with barely contained excitement. He raised his hand, touching his companion’s elbow lightly, pulling her from her own thoughts. Startling a bit, she turned to him, the same myriad of emotions stamped in her own face: surprise, incredulity, wonder, excitement, her jaw slightly slack and delicate unshed tears shining in her brown orbs.

           

            She wiped at her eyes discreetly and lowered her gaze to the crumpled piece of parchment in her somewhat trembling hands, smoothing it out and rechecking the elegant writing and the highlighted marks in the map for about the fourth time.

 

            - It’s here. According to the map, it’s here. All of the markings, all of the instructions and directions, lead here.

 

            Taking a deep breath she raised her head back to look at the man by her side, a beautiful, yet a little uncertain, smile spreading through her face.

 

            - This is it, I think. This is the place.

 

            A grin spread through the redhead’s lips, and, out of nowhere, he started laughing. Throwing his arms around her, he caught her in an embrace and lifted her of the floor, twirling her in a circle.

 

            - We found it! You found it!

 

            He put her back on the ground, the huge grin still etched on his face.

 

            - So, all we have to do now is jump and hope we don’t die?

 

            The answering smile she had on her face shrank a little, a look of concern appearing in her eyes at the prospect her companion had, however jokingly, posed.

 

            - Well… I suppose, yes. We did manage to survive the horrible boat travel, the dark menacing forest and the weird killer monkeys. I believe we can deal with jumping through a hole. – She tried to sound confident. 

 

            He laughed again, much more confident in their abilities than her always logical mind tended to be.

 

            - Well, then, - He extended his hand to her, smiling wide and brilliantly. – what are we waiting for?

 

            She smiled back, a bit of the tension in her shoulders dissipating, and took his outstretched hand.

 

            - We’ve probably just made the biggest discovery of the century.

           

            His smile softened, his eyes filling with tenderness, and he held her hand a bit tighter.

 

            - Of that, I have no doubt, my darling.

 

            Together, they took the few steps separating them from the big hole on the ground. The hole that, if the map they had been following, as well as their years of research and search, was correct, would be the entrance door to one of the most impressive lost wonders of all times.

 

            Breathing deeply one last time, hands held tight, they jumped into the darkness waiting for them. The final veil guarding a long lost treasure, whose path, according to the legend, could only be found and followed by the pure of heart, devoid of greed. A treasure sought for centuries, but never found, until now. A treasure known as El Dorado.  


End file.
